Follow Me Home
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: SONGFIC: Just how G and Andy's friendship has progressed. If you don't know who Andy is; I suggest you read Confessions of a broken heart. But you can read this alone. xxx Please R


**I was really really bored today.  
So I thought why not write this. XD  
I don't own anything but my OC Andy.  
XXX  
Just a series of songs I was listening to and thought it would be good to put in.  
**

_And even though the last hello  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore_- Life Got Cold- Girls Aloud

Andy's head rested on her arms as she let her silent tears fall down her cheeks.  
Her mind was drifting to what had happened last night.

Her boyfriend cheating on her; then decided to blame her for him doing it. Why can't she find someone who will treat her right; someone who will let her be her and know she's loved still; someone like G Callen.

Her head shot up as she felt someone watching her. Sam Hanna and G were watching her with curiosity "You okay Andy?" Sam asked her; walking over and sitting next to her.  
Andy nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes "Yeah. Just....My boyfriend. Daniel. Found out he was cheating on me.

G stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her back "Do you want Sam and me to take care of him for ya?" She saw some truth in his blue eyes; even though his tone was light.

"Nah. I'll sort him out myself. Me and Kensi" She smiled.

At least she could count on those two to keep her happy.  
Even if one of them wasn't making her happy the way she wanted.

_Dreams of you and me  
It seems, It seems  
That I can't shake those memories  
I wonder if you have the same dreams too.- _Littlest Things- Lily Allen.

She watched how he interacted with the suspect.  
Not too nice; but not excatly being an asshole either.  
He would play what he knew to his best advantage; and that was his job as an undercover expert.

"There you go Andy. You could learn a thing or two about interrigation from G" Her psychologist Nate Getz joked as he watched her.  
Andy shook her head and pushed herself off the wall "Nah. No one will ever live up to G. Not in a million years"

"Sounds like you love him" Nate thought he was joking.

But he doesn't know how close to the truth he really was.

* * *

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed_- Here With Me- Michelle Branch.

The office was quiet.

No one else but Andy was there. Not even Hetty Lange.

Everyone was at the hospital waiting for news on G who had just got gunned down.  
And she saw it all.  
She pleaded not to leave her.

She told him she loved him.  
And she cried over his cold; almost limp body.

Sam had told her that G would want her to stay strong for him.

But how could she?

The man she loved was fighting for his life.  
Eric Beal walked down the stairs and towards her "He'll be okay Andy. He's a fighter" He promised her.

Andy nodded and jumped slightly as her phone rang.

"He's out of surgery Andy. And he's alive and on life support" Sam said to her.

* * *

_For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said__  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_- Wasted- Carrie Underwood.

She let out a small gasp as someone pulled her into aside.

Andy looked into the blue eyes of G "What the freak are you doing?" She whispered; trying not to give away their position away to the suspects they were watching.  
"Trying not to get you killed" He hissed back at her.

Andy swallowed deep as she noticed how close they were. Both bodies pressed together; their breathing got ragged in the small space.  
"Oi!" They heard someone shout to them.

G and Andy noticed it was one of the guys they were tailing.

"Think we can make a run for it?" G whispered to her.  
Andy shook her head "No"

"Wanna try it anyway?" He smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the ally; the man chasing them and them grinning from ear to ear.

They climbed into the dodge charger and sped away "I think our covers been comprimised" Andy smirked; slightly out of breath.

* * *

_If you can take a chance  
Find you that better man  
A life seize from your quick disease  
You're giving all my loving away  
Tell me to understand  
Cuz you know  
I'm not much better without you  
Ill press your lips and I taste everyone that you've had tonight  
Its one thing about you  
I don't wanna taste tonight_-Damn Girl- All American Rejects.

G watched as she danced with numerous other men in the club.

His fists balling into fists every now and then as they placed their hands on her ass.

"Man; why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Sam said as he watched his best friend fight with himself.

G sighed and turned away from the scene where Andy's lips were placed upon another man's. A man who wasn't him.

"I love her Sam. But she's just......." He struggled with the right words.

Sam nodded in understanding "Too young? Office romance? I get it man"

Andy walked up to the guys with the man she was dancing with in tow; he had a large grin plastered on his face.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Andy slurred slightly as the man placed his hand around her waist and led her out.  
Sam placed a sympathetic hand on G's shoulder "She'll know one day"

* * *

_Well I don't like (o-hoo)  
Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)  
Just because you think I might (o-hoo)  
Find somebody worthy_

_O I don't like (o-hoo)  
Living under spotlight  
Maybe if you treat me right  
You wont have to worry-_ Jennifer Hudson- Spotlight_._

G watched as Andy walked in.

Her head wasn't held high as it once was; her clothes were baggy. The dress code of someone who shows no confidence in herself.  
He decided to stay quiet about it; as the last time he said something, Andy gave him a mouthful that would put even Hetty to shame.

Andy sat across from him; he noticed the small bruise on her left cheek.  
"Who hit you?" G asked, watching her reaction closely.

Andy shook her head and stood back up and walked away; tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
G immediently stood up and wrapped her in a hug. She held on to him for dear life "I should have listed to you guys" She whispered.

G shook his head and just held her tighter "Time to get rid of the past And" He whispered back to her.

Andy nodded and pulled out her phone. She had had enough of being treated like shit by the guy who'd supposedly loved her.  
G smiled at her and took the phone from her; calling the boyfiend should be fun.

He threatened him in a way that made even Andy scared. G just smiled reassuringly at her.  
Maybe she won't be alone after all.

_

* * *

_

_You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going_

_You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way-_ Footprints In The Sand- Leona Lewis.

He had never seen her smile so wide in her life when she saw the Christmas tree in the middle of the office "Merry Christmas Andy" G smiled at her.  
Kensi walked up to her and embraced her "Yeah. Considering this is your last Christmas with us" She punched Andy slightly in the arm.

"Thanks guys" She smiled at her friends; Eric Beal, Dominic Vaile, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Nate Getz and G Callen. The only true friends she's ever had. Family.  
Sam laughed and smiled "It wasn't our idea. Hetty thought it would be nice to let you spend Christmas with us since you have no family"

"I have a brother!" Andy reminded them "Although...he'll be spending it with the missus" She finished with a laugh.  
Eric gave her a hug. He had been crushing on her since her first day at the OSP office. But he knew Callen would break off his legs if he tried anything.

"And this, Miss Tyson; is from us all" Hetty handed her a small gift wrapped in a beautiful pink ribbon.  
Andy unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box; inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet.

One charm from everyone around her.

_

* * *

_

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump-_ Don't Jump- Tokio Hotel_._

Sam and G watched from a distance as Andy tried to talk Petty Officer Tom Freeman off the top of the roof.

"You know Tom. I'm terrified of heights" She said; a nervous laugh coming out of her mouth as she edged closer to where he was sitting on the edge of the 13 story building.  
Tom turned around to face her "Then why are you up here?"

"Because you are" She said quietly enough so he could hear.

Tom nodded and turned around; facing the night lights "There's nothing left for me anymore. They're all dead" He cried.

Andy's heart reached out for him as she moved closer to him. Now she stood directly next to the officer "There's always something worth fighting for" She promised him.

"Not anymore" He whispered. Tom leant forward and fell off the side of the building.

Andy screamed out for him as Sam and G rushed foward. G looked over the side of the building as Andy collapsed to her knees in shock.

**_

* * *

_**

_They were crying to the camera  
Said he never fitted in  
He wasn't welcomed  
He showed up the parties  
We was hanging in  
Some guys puttin' him down  
Bullying him round round  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
Gave him the time of day  
Not turn away  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
He might have stayed at home  
Playing angry chords on his guitar_

_He's not invisible anymore  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
Everybody knows his name -_ Stole- Kelly Rowland

Andy walked around taking statements from everyone.

She wasn't going to give up just because she saw someone kill themselves.

She was a fighter.

Always has been.

Always will be.

"Andy. Are you sure you should be here?" Dom asked her as he walked over.

The younger woman nodded and swallowed deep "Yeah. He was just a kid. Had his whole life ahead of him" She whispered as she saw the morgue take away a black bag which Tom was in.

"We can't save everyone. You know that" Dom tried to cheer her up; make her see reason.

Andy nodded and gave him a slight puch in the shoulder "Take your own advice Vaile" She gave a fake smile and walked back to Sam's car.  
She opened the door and pulled her gun out the hoister.

Placing it against her temple; she released the safety. This job was getting to her in more ways then anyone would ever know. She thought she was a fighter.

But not anymore.

She smiled at herself and made a slight 'Peow' sound and took the gun away from her temple; placing it back in her holster.

Little did she know; G saw the whole charrade.

* * *

_Like a light into my life  
I never thought that it would feel so bright, yeah  
All I wanna do is hold you tight  
And I'll be with you through trouble nights_

_Sometimes life it drags you down  
And plays you like a fool  
Makes you feel so empty sometimes  
It can be so cruel, ooh yeah-_ Follow Me Home- Sugababes.

G was just getting ready to settle in for the night.  
He was scared to leave Andy by herself for the night after seeing her little play in the car earlier; but he gave her the address of the hotel he was staying at for the night and told her to come see him if she needed him.  
All she did was nod and leave the building.

The storm clouds were looming and the heavy downpour echoed off his windows.  
Thunder and lightening stormed through the night sky.

So he was suprised when he heard someone knock on his door.  
Walking over to it; shirtless; he pulled he door open.  
"Andy" He breathed.

The youngest member of the team nodded and gave him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside; closing the door behind him.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as he grabbed a towel and handed it to her as she dripped on his carpet.

Andy ran the towel through her hair "I- I didn't want to be alone tonight. And you were the only person I could think of who would have me"She mumbled.

G nodded and led her towards the couch "Talk to me Andy. Please" He begged her. He didn't want to see her in one of those black bags he saw take away Thomas Freeman's body in.

"This job's getting to me so badly G" She said to him; the tone of her voice made his heart ache.

G wrapped an arm around her and began to stroke her hair "Andy. You need to believe that no matter what happens. I'm gonna be here for you"  
He looked down and noticed Andy had fallen asleep.


End file.
